


The shit, shock, horror

by hazyamethyst



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, alex leaning into miles in the dark yepp that's what i'm about, but no nasty descriptions, distracted!miles, mainly fluff, mentions of a gory film, scared!alex, this was actually inspired by that glorious b&w gif we got from the tlsp2 teasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyamethyst/pseuds/hazyamethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is very jumpy but, in the dark, it's hard to notice.</p><p>At least for Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shit, shock, horror

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi there!!  
> It might not seem like it, but these last months were very productive for me in terms of writing. Though I didn't publish most of it, I've written loads of things and I'm full of ideas idk I'm so happy!! I really don't want holidays to end lol  
> Anyways, here you have some milex love:)
> 
> S/O To Ellie aka @thosewhitejeans who very kindly volunteered to beta read this attempt at fluff<333 Thank you again!!!

_What a terrible idea._

The thought sprang fast around Alex’s mind as he bit the growing cuticle off his thumbnail. He couldn’t quite decide whether he meant it ironically, with ‘terrible’ having a positive connotation or just the opposite: a strong, flat and pretty _damn_ negative _‘terrible’_. The result was the same, though.

_Tragic_

There were only two girls before him in the queue for the candy store and all the odds seemed to indicate that he’d actually get back to theatre three just in time to see the beginning of the movie. The one he’d read about in a newspaper review, where it had been labelled as ‘disturbing, pee-inducing and revoltingly gory’. Not something Alex was particularly after, today.

Or ever, really.

Miles’ puppy eyes are a sight that disarms, though, and when it comes paired with some sweet nuzzling and lazy kisses Alex turns remarkably agreeable. So here he is now, buying popcorn he’s not interested in eating and making small talk with the woman preparing it while simultaneously trying to smoothly avoid her aggressive flirtatious advances. Really, she was an angel in her own right with her long wavy red hair and her cute slightly freckled face. Alex found himself momentarily lost in the blue ocean depths of her irises as she spoke on vehemently, waving gracious arms around and rolling those shiny gems she had for eyes.

Certainly, Nicky Minaj’s new album rumours had never seemed so appealing. Alex nodded his head along and offered a most engaged ‘oh, really?’ every other minute so that the babbling could keep going. Anything was worth trying in the hopes it might spare him the opening scenes at least, which were said to be the worst in terms of blood and flying guts.

To his very chagrin, however, the girl -named Emma, apparently- slipped a napkin his way some minutes later and told him her shift was _finally_ over with a pointed wink. Politely smiling but brooding inside, Alex excused himself, grabbed the bucket and started for the room that he pictured would see him in quite the state for the next two hours. Timidly, he tiptoed his way through the dark room and practically jumped on an old lady the moment a high-pitched sudden scream blared out the surround speakers.

“Watch your way, boy!” She snapped at him and he couldn’t help but wonder what the hell a sweet elder lady in a wheelchair was doing there when family comedies or romantic fluffy films abounded. Anyway, down the steps he went then to the fourth row, avoiding the annoyed looks shot his way for being so clumsy while making a beeline for a very oblivious-to-it-all Miles. Obviously, his boyfriend couldn’t resist picking the middle seats despite the row being empty- save for a lad whose feet Alex tripped over in his hurry. Once he was sat down at last, the tiny man took a deep breath and turned to face his boyfriend’s shadowy profile. It didn’t need asking but he did anyway, if only to hear something nice- that is, Miles’ lulling voice.

“ Why here, of all fookin’ places? Eating the screen, aren’t we Miles?”

Alex meant it to sound teasing and trivial, but his voice came out a little bit crisper and rough. The other man, though, was much too occupied to pay attention to fine details and so replied his trademark mocking tone.

“’s all on you, baby. I wanted 3D, remember?”

Miles patted Alex’s thigh playfully and made some brief eye contact with his pretty boy, who happened to be much closer to him than he’d expected. Flashing him a small smile, Miles snatched the popcorn bucket from the other’s toned arms and set it on his own legs.

“Salty?” Miles arched an eyebrow as his hand dove into the bucket, excited gaze back on the movie being projected. The screeching and mysterious plopping sounds were raising goosebumps all over Alex’s skin, who hadn’t yet cast a glance over the big bright screen.

“Salty,” Alex sighed and reached to lift the armrest separating them”

“You know me so well, baby,”

Alex hummed and, without much preamble, proceeded to dive headfirst into the crook of Miles’ flexed elbow seeking heat, proximity and, if possible, some sweet kisses. He did no longer care if there was very little conventional masculinity left in his actions, he just wanted Miles to pull him close and keep him safe throughout the slaughter of ugly monsters that was taking place before them in very bloody high definition.

And Miles, as usual, didn’t disappoint. He kept his arm snaked, for the most part, around Alex’s waist, open palm alternating between rubbing and resting on his boyfriend’s very cold tummy. Admittedly, it’d always been a thing with the older man. Whenever he got stage fright, or any state of mild to severe fear or anxiety his tummy went icy and hard no matter what clothes he wore, or how the weather was like. Not surprisingly then, Miles had his hand sneaked under the shorter one’s sweater and button down shirt, a skin-on-skin contact that was supposed to spark his lover up in minutes yet fell short in view of the waves of eerie suspense that kept coming in between the mass killings. During the latter, Alex closed his eyes and hugged Miles tightly, burying his head deep in the other’s chest as he sang to himself some of the newest tunes he had been recording the past month with the man now stroking his side up and down and occasionally dropping a kiss to his crown. When the nasty scenes were over, Miles whispered a rushed ‘ ‘s okay now’ and Alex felt compelled to will his eyes open and direct Miles’ touch again to his tensing tummy.

And so he survived. Two hours later the lights were turned on again and some clapping took place which deeply disturbed an already skittish Alex who’d spent the last hour of the film attempting to use his leg tucked twixt Miles’ –bucket long discarded- as a means to push himself onto the Scouser’s lap. His tries were politely deterred by some leg-crossing, rough whispers of ‘behave!’ and heavy hands that pinned him down expertly, with no need whatsoever for Miles to break eye contact with the omnipresent screen.

Now, however, Miles hold loosened on the other man as credits rolled down and people got up to leave. With his nerves still pretty much on high alert, Alex took his chance to finally crawl onto his boyfriend’s lap and pulled him on the spot into a deep, desperate kiss that could not be slowed down or very much reciprocated, really, with the way Alex’s tongue moved angrily around Miles’ mouth and his teeth kept harshly biting the other’s lips, leaving with the little dents a lingering sharp feeling the taller man wasn’t very used to.  
  
“Alex, stop,” Miles pushed his lover’s chest back with care and felt the thumping heart beneath. “Hey, it’s-”

“Fookin’ promise me you’ll never take me along to watch something this extreme again, Miles.” Alex drawl wavered with emotion as he pressed his pointer finger against Miles wet and very much salty lips.

“I didn’t realise you’d-“

“Alex?!”  
  
This time Miles was interrupted by a very attractive lady in a light-blue tight dress with a jean jacket on top. She was tall, tanned and her voice came out like thick honey dripping from a jar. Her white high heels tapped against the floor in quick succession as she asked Alex what was going on, how she had been waiting for him outside and whether he was just whimsically cancelling their first date.

“Who the fuck are you, anyway?” She shot a condescending look at Miles as she got no response from a baffled and very much disoriented Alex who’d bent his head down and took cover in his dreamy long hair.

“Wow ya read me mind, love!” Miles chuckled acidly and lowered his head until he met Alex sparkling eyes through the curtain of soft curls. The man surely owed him a nice explanation regarding that fine bird, but it could -and would- wait. Leaning in, the Scouser connected their lips again and pushed up a little so as to coax Alex’s head back into its straight position. An indignant gasp was followed by heels that clicked away loudly along with some muttered curses neither of them could be bothered to pay attention to, no. Not when this sweet crash of lips found Alex more at ease and falling back into the receiving end of what Miles envisioned would be a night of making it up to his one and only baby. Backing off the tiniest bit to speak, he whispered

“It’s a promise, then. M’ sorry, love”

Alex nodded once and tried to get just one more taste of Miles.

Or two.

Or three.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Do you think I can get arrested for writing such terrible summaries? ](http://calmlikemilex.tumblr.com/%22url%22)


End file.
